


Graben

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Past Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Eine Schaufel, um eine Falle für die Räuber auszuheben. Und eine andere, um Gräber zu graben. (Chris' POV)





	Graben

**Author's Note:**

> Hier wieder ein Doppel-Drabble. Als eine Quasi-Fortsetzung von "Danach" geht es ebenso in eine eher düstere Richtung - die Ideen kommen, wie sie kommen ;) Hoffe, es sagt euch zu.

_Ich stoße die Schaufel in die Erde, fülle sie mit Aushub, werfe ihn beiseite. Wieder. Wieder. Und wieder. Der Graben muss tief und breit werden. Eine Falle. Die Pferde der Räuber dürfen ihn nicht überspringen. Ihre Reiter werden ihn nicht erwarten und stürzen. Mindestens einer. So wird es, muss es laufen. Ich schwitze in der Sonne und nehme meinen Hut ab. Keine wirkliche Erleichterung, denn es ist völlig windstill. Harry, ausgezogen bis auf die Hose, hilft graben, und neben ihm noch einige andere. Calvera wird sein nächstes Kommen teuer bezahlen._

Ich stoße die Schaufel in die Erde, fülle sie mit Aushub, werfe ihn beiseite. Ein Mal. Noch ein Mal. Und noch eines. Die Grube muss tief und breit werden. Es werden vier. Die meiste Zeit arbeite ich allein. Die Bauern haben ihre eigenen Gefallenen. Vin ist verletzt, ich musste ihn zur Bettruhe anhalten. Und Chico … Er versprach, später wiederzukommen. Aber ich verstehe, dass er diesen Ort flieht. Er beginnt, unser Leben zu begreifen. Die Sonne brennt heiß. Nach der schlaflosen Nacht bin ich müde. Aber ich werde weitermachen, bis ich fertig bin. Oder bis auch ich nicht mehr bin. Ein Teil von mir ist schon gestorben, liegt tot neben ihnen.


End file.
